An antibiogram represents, for example, a microbiological test method, in the phentotypic determination variant of which the Kirby-Bauer method with a manual procedure and typical incubation times of, for example, 16 to 20 hours, is known and customary. In this case, a sample under test is placed onto a nutrient medium. At certain positions, antibiotic-impregnated disks are placed into the Petri dish. An antibiotic applied in such a manner is extracted by dissolution and can be taken up by bacteria in the sample. The further it diffuses away from the disk, the lower a concentration becomes. At a defined distance from the disk, a concentration is achieved, in which a microbe, despite a low concentration of the antibiotic, can still grow. This is termed the minimal inhibitory concentration. US 2009/0311717 A1 discloses a microfluidic device.